


Villanelle? , may I take you to my hotel room and make you my girlfriend?

by NataliaRizzari



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Cute, Eve amazing hair, Eve is confident and sexy, Eve is divorced, Eve is such a flirt, Eve seduces Villanelle, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Freeform, Girls Kissing, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Lesbian Sex, Nervousness, Orgasm, POV Lesbian Character, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Paris (City), Paris - Freeform, Rain, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Sex in a Car, Sexy Times, Shyness, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Surprise Kissing, Top Eve Polastri, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Eve is single. Confident sexy MI6 agent visiting Paris for a job. She sees a beautiful blonde woman and invites her to get in her car. Eve takes the lead. Oksana is shy, nervous and she is so cute being seduced by Eve. Villanelle orgasm with eve inside her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Villanelle? , may I take you to my hotel room and make you my girlfriend?

It is pouring rain, and I am in a better mood than I have been in weeks. I love the rain, I always have; I love the sound of it, the way it cleanses the world around me and I especially love being out in it as it taps all across my body.

I am smiling as I walk home, allowing the water to soak through my clothing, and thoroughly enjoying the feeling as my shirt and skirt begin to cling to my body. I am lost in my own world, not a care in the world when a soft voice surprises me out of my self-induced trance. Oksana? You say a second time, knowing I had completely missed it on your first attempt. I look around, a slightly dazed look on my face until I see a pair of eyes looking at me from above a barely rolled down car window parked at the curb. Something about those eyes, they grab and hold my attention and I stop in my tracks, just staring. You speak again, asking if I know where the Holiday Inn is, and for a moment I have completely lost my voice; I am completely taken by those stunning eyes that have reduced my world to only them, and then your face is trying to get closer.   
  
A moment later I watch as the car window rolls down a little more and I am now seeing that there is a beautiful woman with amazing dark & curly hair and that the smile you are flashing me is even more breathtaking than the eyes that first drew me in. I stand on the sidewalk, lost on you, and the rain falling on me is completely forgotten.

Your smile never falters as you ask me if I can show you where the hotel you are looking for is located, offering me a ride home if I will show you, and even though I was loving the walk I was having in the rain I have given that up immediately for a chance to spend another moment with you. I’m always open to sex. I had sex last night with Sebastian my Spanish neighbor, but it was just to get me off. I always prefer women, I love to be the one in charge. Take them to my bed and to all kinds of things; they make me feel more.

But not every female is as special as you. I have not experienced this sensation for like an eternity, but I really don’t want to waste a minute having flashbacks with Anna. This woman is nothing like her, she is hot, badass, intelligent, confident, sexy…

I notice your American accent as you insist, and you lean across the cab to unlock your passenger side door and a moment later I find myself climbing in and sitting down across from you without hesitation.  
  
Once inside your car I suddenly become self-conscious, which is very unusual for me. I’m always confident. I am always the hunter. Through the rain beaded windows of your car I was not aware of how truly beautiful you are, and now I find myself unable to look away from you. I’m being ridiculous, I was like this with her (Yes, Anna!) I can feel my face go flush with blood and I somehow manage to eventually tear my eyes away and look down at my hands after an agonizing long silent moment.

Hello, you say in a velvety voice just above a whisper, I am Eve. You offer your hand and I take it, feeling a sudden electric shock as our fingers touch. I bite my lower lip in a moment of nervousness and croak through a suddenly parched dry throat that my name is Villanelle and that I am pleased to meet you. So, Eve you ask, breaking another long moment of silence as your hand finally allows mine to fall free, where were you headed in this downpour? I look up again and I see you are a very laid-back lady, and almost immediately I feel my body relax just. I was just walking home, Eve. Paris is even more beautiful when it is raining and I wanted to just act like a child, or like and idiot, and enjoy the rain all over me.

Its not like and idiot! That is fun or romantic. I am sorry I interrupt your experience, Villanelle. I can compensate you if you let me.  
  
I like your accent, I hear you whisper after another moment of only the sounds of the rain softly tapping on the roof of your car mixed with my own quickened heartbeat in my ears, and again I begin to blush, (I have to stop blushing!) looking back down to my hands which I have now folded in my lap. I am from Canada, but I live in London and I am here for a job.

You are stunning. I let a nervous giggle escape me and quickly look out the passenger side window because I do not know how to respond to your statement. I am flattered, completely taken by surprise actually; I suppose to be the one who seduces and takes the lead.

You sense my nervousness but decide to press on and take a chance, removing your right hand from the steering wheel you quickly place it on the bare, rain-wet skin of my thigh above my left knee, gently giving it a loving squeeze before beginning to slide your fingers back and forth smoothly over my thigh in small semi-circles.   
  
Your touch surprises me and I gasp, I feel an immediate spark of electricity blaze through me from your fingertips and I quickly look from the window to your hand, then I tilt my head up a little to look back into your eyes. You are going to disarm me, but I still find my control melting away willingly.

The electric touch of your fingertips on my skin has caused goose pimples to appear on my flesh, and I feel the familiar tightness in my lower tummy as I am suddenly aware that my nipples have become stiff and are protruding through the dampness of the rain-soaked tee shirt I am wearing. This has all taken place in a matter of seconds, simply by your first touch, and before you allow me time enough to think you continue your distracting erotic monolog, knowing it will take my mind off what your fingers are doing on my thigh. Villanelle is a very poetic name You whisper, and you have now moved your hand slightly higher and are now softly caressing the bare, untouched skin of my inner thigh just above the hem of my floral skirt.  
  
I’m recently divorced. Marriage is not for me; I am celebrating 3 months of being single. What about you? You ask me in a soft, sexy whispering voice just slightly louder than the sound of the raindrops, as the painted nail on the tip of your thumb slips effortlessly higher on my inner thigh and finds its way just under the bottom of my skirt, always in motion, tracing electric circles over the still-damp skin. I feel the blood rushing to my face in a blush again; I am unable to answer you, not out of embarrassment of your question but rather simply because now my entire world is focused on the feelings your soft, nimble fingers on my inner thigh are causing throughout my entire body. I am aware that my nipples have grown painfully hard and are threatening to burn through the material of my shirt, I feel the tightness in my belly that is so personally familiar with my own sexual arousal and as your thumb caresses ever higher on the bare white skin of my inner thigh. No girlfriends? You ask in an even thicker, throatier, and ultra-sexy whisper and I can do nothing more than let a small moan escape me as your thumb makes its first gentle connection with my now swollen lips encased in the damp texture of my underwear. You lean towards me from your seat and as you do your fingers join your thumb at my crotch, tracing my slit from bottom to top and then applying pressure on my now throbbing clitoris. Your face is next to mine now, our cheeks touching, and I feel the heat of your skin against mine and your hot breath on my ear as my thighs willingly part for you without hesitation.  
  
I feel the tip of your tongue, wet and hot as you playfully lick at my lobe before sucking it seductively into your warm mouth and I squeeze my eyes shut and moan again louder this time. Do you want a girlfriend? you whisper hotly into my now wet ear sending a charge straight to my sex and I swallow hard as I quickly nod in agreement. You witness my response and this fuels your fire, applying even more pressure into my crotch with fingers that are now pushing the cotton of my underwear deeper into me as the nail on your thumb flicks quickly back and forth across my burning clit. You begin kissing a trail from my ear down my jaw line, leaving warm wet traces of your saliva on my skin as you inch closer towards my lips, speaking in that same seductive whisper between each kiss as you do. your hot breath on my saliva-dampened skin just below my ear and then you kiss the same spot. Bet it makes you wet to think about it, you whisper again as you kiss high on my jaw. My periodic moans have become a chorus now with each word, each touch of your warm lips on my skin; my attention is completely on the kissing and I don’t even realize your fingers have slipped your hand under them to touch me until I feel your finger slip between my folds and begin a rhythm of in and out into my now completely drenched pussy.  
  
I am beyond words now, beyond conscious thought; pure animal adrenaline consumes me as my body screams out for your touch and my back arches in the seat to allow your finger to slip deeper. I am moaning an almost desperate cry as you inch me closer to my sensitive spot, and low, guttural sounds escape from my throat as your finger buries itself deeper into my pulsing womanhood. I feel my muscles contort and squeeze around its intruder, sucking it deeper inside and milking it as if it was a thin cock. You feel it as well and your breathing becomes more erratic, your kisses quicker along my jaw towards the parted lips of my waiting mouth; one final question you pose for me between the last kiss on the corner of my mouth and when you finally press your hot lips against mine.

Can I be your girlfriend, Villanelle? You ask in your husky whisper before hungrily pressing your hot lips into mine, immediately finding my waiting tongue with your own and swirling yours around it before sucking my tongue expertly into your mouth. I cry out into your mouth as the first wave of my orgasm begins to rock my body, quickly squeezing my thighs closed on your hand and the fingers now deep inside of me.   
  
You ride my waves with me, no longer fucking me with your fingers but now just allowing them to stay motionless as my pussy grips and squeezes around them. You have broken the airtight seal of our kiss to allow my short, quick breaths to escape but continue to lick at my tongue and at the corners of my mouth. Wave after wave rolls through me and my entire body shudders countless times before becoming completely limp and sagging into the contours of the bucket seat, and when I eventually feel your fingers slip out of me and then out of the cotton prison beyond I suddenly feel a complete emptiness within me.

I open my eyes and I play with your fabulous hair with my fingers; Our eyes meet and lock and there is a long silent moment that words would only lessen; your eyes that tell me that you completely understand everything that I am feeling me that we have just shared a beautiful experience. I let out a soft sigh and you help me to sit back up straight again in my seat. We both notice together that the rain has now tapered off and as you turn the key in the ignition and start your car you turn to look at me again, always smiling, and whisper one last question. Villanelle? You whisper softly, may I take you to my hotel room and make you my girlfriend?


End file.
